The High Queen
by XxSlytherinQueenxX
Summary: well it is about a girl from our world and she finds her way to Narnia and finds more than magic there.and i no it has been done before but it came to me in a dream lol. not realy good at summarys.


Intro 

I ruled over Narnia, along side my husband and my royal brother and sister-in-laws, we rule 15 glorious years, I come from a land far away, I'm not sure what it is called, but it is what's in my dreams. I am high Queen, I'm the lady proctor, I protect my family, my land, my people and my home. You are wondering what happened well let me tell you it started like this.

Chapter 1- Meeting the Beavers and the starting point.

It all stared with a prophecy which began like this:

_When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone_

_Sits at Cair Paravel in throne,_

_The evil time will be over and done._

There was one as well which went like this;

_Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight,_

_At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more,_

_When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death_

_And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again._

These prophecies were passed down to generations of Narnians they believed that when a son of Adam ruled alongside daughters of Eve Narnia will be at peace, well that did not got to plan a witch came forth and claimed the 5 thrones, she made law that if you found a daughter of Eve or son of Adam then you were to bring them to her, she made it winter, it scared Aslan away she made it winter with no Christmas, she sent farther Christmas way, Narnians were sent it to hiding or they were to side against Aslan. I arrived 100 years since she first ruled; this is my adventure I am going back as far as I can remember. This is how it began.

It was white everywhere I mean literally at least I'm skipping school, I only just gone to the baker at lunch now I'm in a forest covered in snow and not to mention it is July summer time. I walked a little it's so beautiful I can't believe it, I can feel the snow flakes on my skin and I can feel it through my jumper. The rustling of leaves where herd. It's moving

**Oh god, help me** I thought I moved fast so did the thing.

**Oh no it's following me help me** I ran as fast as I can, it's really difficult for me to run in boots and in the snow I'm not a fast runner when I want to be.

"Hey wait, wait your highness please stop" it shouted it was a deep voice, I stopped, **did it just call me **_**your highness**_.

"What is it you want with me?" I asked not turning around.

"Sorry my lady for scaring you, you are quite a runner"

"Thanks" I said blushing; I still haven't turned around, im to frightened to.

"If I turn around are you going to kill me?" **what a stupid question, of course he is.**

"No my queen" he said chuckling.

I turned around and I was surprised to find a beaver. **A beaver oh my goodness a real talking beaver. Oh my it's got a blade. **

"You must come with me where it safe, I promise to explain everything when we get in doors the forest is full of her spy's."

"Urm ok, if you promise not to kill me?"

"Of course I won't" he said turning around I stepped forward and follow him.

I follow him through the forest we must have been walk for quite a while, 2 hours I think.

I shivered I have wet boots and wet jumper, my legs are cold cause I wore a skirt because it was warm enough. Now I regret it, I shivered because he must have heard.

"Don't worry your highness, we nearly there; Mrs. Beaver will have a nice hot drink for you."

"Thank you" I said. We arrived shortly it was cute and cosy dam with a chimney with smoke coming out of it and windows.

"Beaver, where have you been? If I find you be with Badger again I will……."

A she Beaver came out and stopped talking as soon as she saw me.

"Oh, she's not a Badger look at my fur you could have gave me ten minutes warning"

"I would of given you a week if it helped" he said, it made me smirk they were just like my parents.

"Come now you must be freezing; let's go in side where we can get you some food and some _civilised _company." Mrs. Beaver said turning in doors. I followed her in and looked around, everything was small Beaver sized. There was a small kitchen, a dinning room, and doors leading to what would have been a bathroom or the bed chambers. There was a small sowing machine in the corner.

"Come sit dear, put your boots and socks near the fire where they will dry"

"Thank-you" I said doing just that my feet felt a lot better, but the floor was still cold, I sat down and had a drink of warm tea, and some fish and chips.

"Sir can you tell me where am I and why am I not in England, I mean im not correctly dress for weather like this, it is the middle of summer here my body can't handle the sudden climate change?" I asked in a big rush, I'm quite surprised they could understand me at all.

"Well dear, your in Narnia, were in the middle of a 100 year long winter and you have come to help us by defeating the White Witch along side the Kings and Queens" she said.

"What you can expect me to do that I mean im only 15 years old, I can't go and kill a witch, I haven't got the guts to kill some one let alone a witch". I said surprised I mean, if you got told you have to defeat a witch in a magical land by a talking Beaver would you believe it?

"You must, there is a prophecy it goes like this;

_When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone_

_Sits at Cair Paravel in throne,_

_The evil time will be over and done_".

"What does that mean?"

"It means that when two sons of Adam and when three Daughters of eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia"

"I can't, you must be mistaken I can rule over a kingdom I am from a small county called Lincolnshire".

"I don't care, Aslan is on the move and waiting for you at the stone table, he's all ready fitted out your army".

"_MY_ Army, you've got to be kidding me?"

"Nope"

"Oh, god it's all real isn't it?"  
"Yes dear it is" Mrs. Beaver said stroking me arm.

"Maybe she should lie down for a bit, oh im just popping out for a bit"

"Oh ok dear be careful, come on love I'll show you to the chambers"

So I followed her to a small but cosy room, I lied down on the bed it was soft but my feet was dangling from the end.

I soon drifted in to a peaceful sleep just looking at the patterned ceiling and listening to the quietness of Narnia, it was peaceful I could not hear a thing.

Chapter 2 – Meeting the Pevensive/ Escape 

"And you think were the ones" a deep voice filled the room, I felt a lot better now I've had some time to think things through. I've only been here a couple of hours and I really wanted to help these people.

"But were from Finchley" said a female voice. It was soft and gentle but it had that tint of panic and disbelieve in her voice.

"We can't just leave What about Mr. Tumless" said a different voice. Her voice was sweet and simple and it was just relaxing.

"Im sorry Lu it's out of our hand, it was about time the 4 of us where heading home" said the first voice.

"Good luck with that" I said walking out of the chambers

"Why"

"You said four of you I only see three of you" I said pointy

"What d you mean?" said the tallest girl.

"look 1"I said pointing to the boy "2" I said pointing to the girl sat at the table with Mrs & Mr. Beaver "and 3" pointing to the girl stood up.

"She's right you know where's the fourth?" said Mr. Beaver.

"Ed, im going to kill him" said the Boy he had his fist clinched and he looked angry but scared at the same time.

"You may not have to has Ed been to Narnia before?"

The next thing I know Mr. Beaver and the children raced out the door with there coats

"Right dear get your socks and boots on and help me pack, it is going to be a long journey and Beaver get's cranky when he don't eat"

So that's what I did it wasn't long before the rest came barging in the door and starting to help us pack.

"Do you think we need jam?" said the tallest Girl.

"Only if the witch serves toast" said the boy

"Now is not the time to be arguing" I said. I don't know what made me say that but now was the right time because they both bushed and carried on with what there doing the youngest looked at me and smiled.

We then when in to a tunnel which lead to God only knows where.

"I and Badger built this, it leads right up to his place" Mr. Beaver said.

"You told me it lead to your mum's"

The youngest girl ended up tripping up, and we could here the wolves in the tunnel

"There in the tunnel" she whispered scared. We regained ourselves and speed up we ended up at a dead end

"Great. Just what we need a dead bloody end" I said, suddenly realised that the youngest was looking at me one out

"Oh im so sorry I didn't mean to swear" I said looking at her

"Don't worry, save it for later" the oldest said looking at me he really was handsome he had blonde hair over his crystal blue eyes. He then helped me through the hole I then turned to help him get the girls through the hole.

"He was my best mate" I herd Beaver say

"I'm sorry love" said Mrs. Beaver stroking his arm. I turned and looked round; there were loads of little and large animals, from every fairy tale know to man.

"Oh my goodness, what happened to them?"

"That is what happens when you cross the White Witch" said a fox come from behind a statue.

"Stand still traitor or I'll chew you to splinters" said Mr. Beaver stepping forward.

"Relax, I'm one of the good guys" said the fox.

"Well you look like one of the good guys" said Mr. Beaver

"An unfortunate family resemblance, but we can discuss family breeding later right now we need to move".

"What do you suggest?" said the oldest boy.

The fox looks up to the tree, the beavers go up first followed by the 2 girls, I lingered for the moment.

"Come on I'll help you up" said the boy

"Urm ok" I said climbing he gave me a boost I climbed up to be next to the youngest girl.

"Hi, we haven't had time to introduce ourselves" said the youngest.

"Well Lucy now is not the time" said the boy climbing next to me.

The fox stays lower ground, the wolves approached

"Evening gents, did we lose something?"

"Don't patronize me; I know where your allegiance lies. We are looking for some humans" a wolf said.

"Humans in Narnia, now there's some valuable information" the fox said

One of the foxes launched forward and bit his backend.

Lucy (I now know her name) cries out and me and peter placed out hand to her mouth.

"Where are they" I noticed the fox hang is head in shame I scared. Was he going to sell us out?

"They, They………. Were heading North." The fox looked down in shame.

"Quickly, smell them out".

They cast aside the fox, where he laid whimpering on the ground.

We all jumped down and set up camp.

"Im Suzan and this is Peter and Lucy's next to you" said Suzan

"Im Jess"

"What are you wearing if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh my school uniform" I said looking down

"Where are you from?"

"Lincolnshire you?"

"Finchley"

"Is that in London?"

"Yes, were in the middle of War right now" said Lucy said sadly

"Are you? We have one in Pakistan but that's it I mean they would not even dare take on London, Not what happened last time anyway"

"Why what happened?" said Peter joining our convocation

"Well it happened in the 1940's I think".

"That's where were from".

"But that's not right I mean im from 2009, I was born in 1992"  
"2009?"

"Impossible".

"So you know when the war ends?" said Lucy

"LUCY, you can't expect her to answer that" said Peter


End file.
